Try
by KUNGFU K3NNY
Summary: The Courier always wanted to be a hero but sadly in his world, there are no heroes just survivors. However, a fateful incident sends him to a new world filled with heroes. Maybe in this new world, he could finally live his lifelong dream? The real question is can a cold-blooded killer like the courier become a hero? Of course, not that does not mean he can't try.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

* * *

BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*

The courier groaned as he was rudely awakened by his alarm clock. He was many things and a morning person was not of them.

BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* BEEP

He covered his ears with his pillow to muffle the infernal beeping of the clock. If the courier had a choice he would stay in the comfort of his room. Technically it was Mobius but he would not need since he was a brain in a tank now. Maybe if waited long enough it would stop and he could go back to sleep.

BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP

But it never stopped. It only became louder and louder with each passing moment. He reached for the snooze button but was surprised to not find one or even an off switch"It must be rigged to shut off when I get out of bed and that's not gonna happen." he thought

BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*

He had enough. He sat up and grabbed the clock and threw it against a nearby walk. He smirked in satisfaction as we watched the shattered remains of the clock litter the floor. Muggy would clean that up later.

He let out a sigh of relief, he had done it he has the slew that wicked alarm clock that dares disturb his sleep. Now time to reap his reward for his heroic act. He lied back down into his favorite spot in the whole wide world with the smirk still on his face. He did not care if the nukes launched again, he would NOT leave his bed until he was goddamn ready. His smirk fade as his eyes closed and return to his peaceful slumber. Where he would hopefully return to dreamland and finish his journey through the enhanced forest. Unfortunately, the light had different plans.

" GOD FUCKING DAMMIT" cursed as he attempted to shield himself with his sheets from the bright light. When he says brightly he means bright he means FUCKING bright. Like some asshole stole the sun from the sky and put it in his fucking room.

"Sorry Sir!" the light switch apologized

" Why did you turn to lights on!" he barked rubbing his eyes. " I swear if I go blind there's going to be one less light switch in the Sink!"

" Y-You said to turn them on if the alarm clock didn't work!" she stuttered

"Of course I did." he thought still rubbing his eyes

" Please don't turn them that bright," He said getting from his bed and heading towards the door.

" Very well sir" she responds in her usual cheery tone " The Sink has also informed that the Big Brains would like to speak to you."

He rubbed his temples he could already feel the headache forming. He often wonders how people so smart could be so incompetent(Klein). How they could they could be so incredibly useless(Klein!) and so very, very, very annoying(KLEIN!). Why did not kill them(KLEIN!) when he had a chance. If you couldn't tell Klein was his least favorite. He thanks the light switch and left the was going to deal with their bullshit at this ungodly hour then he would need to eat.

For no one could survive the wrath of a cranky and hungry courier.

After a quick breakfast of powdered eggs, coffee, blood sausages, some cloned veggies and burnt toast( Thank you toaster you dick). He took the elevator up to The Think Tank it was short elevator ride up. As watched the numbers go up he hummed to elevator music even after being trapped here for months he couldn't get tired of it.

I wish I could buy me a spaceship and fly the sky, oh.

He swapped out the classical elevator music with some tunes that he found with going through Mobius stuff. And he was glad that he did.

If my manager insults me again then I will be assaulting him.

After I fuck the manager up then I'm gonna shorten the register up.

It was different and The Courier really appreciated that. Back in the Mojave, there was a very limited selection of music. So he was stuck with listening to the same songs over, over and OVER(Seriously if he heard Guy Mitchell again he will strangle someone!)again. So something different was nice.

Y'all don't know my struggle Y'all can't match my hustle You can't catch my hustle You can't fathom my love

Old Blind Diode Jefferson said it was called rap. The jukebox told him that was popular genre before The Great War. He gave me a brief history lesson of the genre and said he had libraries filled with this music because apparently, Mobius was a huge fan. He even allowed me to copy the libraries on a music player(holotapes couldn't hold that much data) that the jukebox helped him build. If he ever got back to the Mojave he'll probably start his own radio station.

Workin' this graveshift and I ain't made shit (aw man, this pressure) I wish I could buy me a spaceship and fly past the sky I've been workin' this graveshift and I ain't made shit I wish I could buy me a spaceship and fly past the sky, oh oh-oh

He sang along for the last few verse and the song ended. The familiar ding replaces the song and then the doors open and the courier steps out with a smile on his face. After a belly filled with food and listening to his favorite song put him much better mood. Who knows maybe talking to the Think Tank would not be bad.

"AH, THE LOBTORMITE HAS RETURN!" Klein's voice boomed

"Nevermind," he thought as rubbed his temples to soothe his impending headache as he continued his walk into the Think Tank main room. Which was a large dome-shaped room filled with computers and monitors probably used to watch over the various research facilities in Big Mountain. The eerie blue lights the lit room also remind him that he could not violently murder Klein. The pacification field only stopped violent actions but not thoughts.

"What do want Klein?" asked the courier. For the record, the courier did not hate Klein he was an okay guy...wait….person ...No…. brain floating in a tank(there we go) and he had great taste in movies. He should know he when through Klein's collection with(out) his permission. But he was a self-centered asshole that spoke really, really, REALLY loud.

"WHAT?"

"You called me."

"I DID?"

" &**&" 8, "said"

"AH…YES, I DID!"

The Courier sighed did he really have to speak to Klein. He was pretty sure that the other members of the Think Tank were more than able to give him information without ear rapping him in the process.

"WE FIXED THE TRANSPORTALPONDER!"

"T-That's great!" the courier smiled finally after months of being stuck here he would finally be able to good home. Honestly, it was not that bad living here. He had plenty of food, water and nice little setup in The Sink. And between doing tasks for the Think Tank and killing of lobotomies or the rogue robots that attack the facilities he was never bored. But he missed the Mojave.

"Where is?" he asked still smiling

Kleins "brows" furrowed "WHERE IS WHAT?"

"The Transportalponder" six responded no longer smiling

"AH YES.." Klein paused for a second "... WE LOST IT"

The courier's eye twitched " YOU WHAT!?"

He was going to kill him. He was going to use Lucille and crack open that tank and take his brain and stomp into a thick mush. BUT, since the pacification field was still on that wasn't going to happen. So he prays that a Corvega would fall from the sky and crush Klein.

" I believe the more appropriate is stolen Dr. Klein," Dr. Dala said as she floated her way into our conversations

The sound of Dala's voice calmed him down. He always liked talking to Dala she did not annoy him as much as the other doctors. He even found her curiosity with his body flattering but she did have a habit of going overboard with her "observations". He swears that she watches him during his more private moments in The Sink.

"AH… YES BY THE LOBOTOMITES!" Klein's voice boomed once again

"How did this happen?" Six asked

"SINCE WE LACK THE PENISES TO FIX IT OURSELVES WE HAD TO SEND THE DEVICE TO X-23 TO BE REPAIRED"

" I Believe you mean fingers " Dala corrected " The penis lies between the lobotomite's leg and is quite large" she added with a "wink".

" Yea she has definitely been watching me"

"YES THANK YOU DALA" Klein replied sounding annoyed he did not like being corrected. "ANYWAYS, THE LOBOTOMITES ATTACK THE FACILITY AND STOLE THE DEVICE!"

The Couriers burrows furrowed this was strange the lobotomies were smart enough to stay away from the research centers. He hopes that lobotomies were not planning to start an uprising. He already had enough to deal with the last thing we wanted is to get involved with is another war.

"Did they take anything else?" he asked

shook his monitor and said no. This only confused the courier more. If they were planning an uprising then why take the weapons that were stashed at X-23. Unless they were not planning to revolt.

They were trying to escape.

He understood the pain of lobotomies since had his organs forcefully replaced and subjected to cruel and inhuman tests too. But he still could not let them go because he would be stuck here with The Think Tank. Also, the lobotomites were still very unstable and violent, they would only bring trouble to The Mojave. It already had enough troubles even after the war ended.

Klein upload more information about the attackers and even the location of their camp. He thanks, Klein and began walking back. He was going to get back to Mojave not matter what. After all, he had a radio station to start.

After a quick stop at The Sink to get his gear he was off the retrieve his transportalponder. The camp was not that far from Higgs Village, so take about an hour to get there. The trip was quiet save for the sounds of the dirt crunching underneath the courier boots and the tunes coming from his music player. He smiled he likes it when his trips were quite it allows him to appreciate his surrounding, like the air. Here it was cool and gentle, unlike the Mojave where it was dry and harsh.

His smiled faded, he missed The Mojave. Despite everything and everyone there trying to kill him, it was still his home. He wonders how his home was faring after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Where he led the NCR and his allies in an epic dance battle against Caesar's Legion. It was a long and bloody and we able to make the final push and defeat the Legion when Dinky the dancing deathclaw swoop in and literally slaughter them. Ok, that's not how it happened but trust me this version is a lot better. But he still wondered how the NCR was treating his home.

The courier snapped out his musing when heard a sound.

"It came from behind those rocks." he thought. He unslung This Machine and began the slowly walking towards the source of the sounds. It sounded like something was eating. As approached the source he noticed the blood on the ground. The closer he got to the rock the gnawing sounds got louder and louder. Finally, he reached the rock and cover behind it. Whatever was eating was on the other side and he was going to kill it before it had the chance to kill him.

Breathe deep. Hold. Exhale.

The courier popped out of his cover and took aim at….. Nothing. There was nothing save for a corpse. He swore he had heard something, he shook his head was he losing his shrugged his shoulder and kneed down to examine(and loot) the body.

"It's still fresh," he thought " Probably been dead for less than an hour. Huh, what's this" examining the wounds showed that this person was mauled. But there only one creature at Big Mountain that could do that and it was nearby. He could not see it because it was cloak.

The courier quickly stood up and scanned the area for any signs of the night stalker. He tightened his grip on his rifle. How can he be so careless, maybe living in Big Mountain for so long caused him to lose his edge? The courier stuck his current train of thought failed to notice the night stalker sneaking up on him. When it was close enough it decloaks and pounced on him. He did not retract in time and was tackled this also caused him to drop his rifle. He failed to pay attention and now he was going to pay the price. He knew nothing could save him from impending doom.

"Kisses stop that tickles!" the courier laughed as he begged the night stalker to stop her vicious assault. But despite his pleads she counited her attack until she felt that finally beaten the courier.

After recovering from his attack and retrieving his rifle he patted his attacker on his head. " You got me good this time Kisses" he praised the Night Stalker. Who happily accepted the praise with a wage of her rattlesnake tail and a very happy bark. Like many of the other Night Stalkers that he encountered here and in the Mojave Kisses was very friendly to the courier. Hell, they even save his ass a few times. Now that he thinks about the same thing could be said about a lot of animals.

"Hey girl you want to go and have some fun?" he asked. He would usually have Rex and ED-E accompany him on his outings. But he did not know where ED-D( that eyebot tended to wander off) and Roxie just had puppies so Rex had his hands(or paws) full. That reminds him he should go and visit Rex, he kinda want to see what cyber Boston terriers puppies look like (adorable most likely). Kisses happily barked and the courier smiled he never like traveling alone. Still smiling the courier patted the night stalker on her head and motioned her to follow him.

"Let's go fuck some shit up."

After a slight detour Kisses, ED-E( they found him while passing by Higgins Village) and Six are on a ridge overlooking the lobotomies camp. Crouching down the six de-materializing This machine and replace it with the Gobi Campaign scout rifle. He found this rifle in a footlocker in a sniper's nest near cottonwood cove. He should thank its previous owner for leaving behind such a magnificent weapon. The .308 round tore through toughest armor and animal hides and even with the shortened barrel it could still put a hole anything from a mile away. His only complaint would be the camo on the gun it stuck out in anywhere that was not desert like.

"1,2,3…." he counted silently as peered through the scope of his rifle. "8" he frowned as he finished counting. "There were five lobotomies missing." he thought. He shrugged it really did not matter to him if they did not have the transportalponder, then he will find the others and get it from them. But he will deal with that later he had some lobotomies to kill. But he only had six shots and if make all the shot he would still have to deal with last two. He ordered Kisses and ED-E to ahead and wait for his signal. They happily followed my orders like the good minions they are.

With a smile he looks through the scope of his rifle once again he was ready.

Deep Breathe. Hold. Exhale

"Let's get six headshots," he thought. Hmm DJ headshot would that be a good name?

He squeezed the trigger and felt the familiar kick of the rifle. His smile only grew wider as the bullet that he sent traveling found a nice home inside the skull of the lobotmites that was eating.

"That's one."

The guy next to him must be in shock because he did not move an inch after his buddy head exploded only sat there in starting his corpse. His mistake the courier thought as he fired again killing the onlooker.

"That's two"

The rest started to scramble to get their weapons. This caused Six to smiled even wider now things were getting interesting. He fired three more shots each planting themselves in the skulls of the lobotomies. He aimed at last target a lobotomite that firing on his position with a shotgun he was too far for it to do any real damage.

"And here is number six" six said as fired. He soon frowns when he saw that he missed. He blows off the guy's arm instead of a blowing off his head. " So much for six headshots." he sighed as ignored the man's cries of pain as clutch his bloody stump. Six tries to reload but was interrupted when the remaining lobotomites began littering his position with bullets. He cursed as one of the bullets struck his combat armor chest plate. The bullet had not done any real damage, it would take a lot more to pierce the saturnite plates. But it still hurts like hell.

Now in cover, he would have to wait for them to reload then he would pop out and kill them. As soon as he stopped hearing the shots he rose from his rock and was ready to end those assholes. He stops when saw Kisses pouncing and ripping out the throat of one lobotomite and ED-E disintegrating the other two with his laser. He shook his head and chuckled they were definitely the best minions a boy can he have. He made his way to camp and began searching(and looting) the bodies but only to become frustrated when he couldn't find the device.

" Fuck" he cursed. It's not here it must be with the must be with the other lobotomites. Six pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, now he would have to go looking for them and who knows how long that would take. Why can't things ever be simple?

Six sighed and took a cigarette and lighter out from inside his jacket pocket and lit it. " This should help me relax." he thought as took a drag from the cigarette. Maybe he should not call it one since he replaced the tobacco with an herbal plant that the auto-doc recommend that he start using. He forgot what the auto-doc called it, but he remembers the Biological research stations referred to it as ganja or the devil's lettuce. Whatever it called it helped him out a lot he no longer felt those aches and pains that usually felt and better yet he did not have those horrible nightmares about….

He shook his and took another drag his cigarette. He was getting sidetrack he needs to hurry and find those thieves before...

*Click*

"Really twice in one day." he mentally sighed as drop his cigarette and crushed it with his boot and turn to face his ambushers. He was really getting rusty.

Five lobotomites all wearing the same stupid gray except for the one in the middle who had a blue one. They all had their guns trained on him waiting for the command to gun him down. They stood like this until the one in blue spoke.

"You...killed...our...brothers...why!" it spoke its voice sound very rough and harsh. This surprised the courier most lobotomites did not speak apart from the occasional grunt and "Kill you". He had heard them say "Fuck" a few times when he walked in on Dala while she was "researching" their mating habits. She seriously need to get laid, he would help her out but he would not know where to stick it.

He shook his head he was getting sidetrack again. "They stole something, that belongs to me" he responded.

"You...mean….this?" Blue asked stepping forward presenting the transportlander.

"Yes, Now give it back to me!"

Blue snarled and put the device back in its holster. " NO….you...pay..for…killing...brothers… and...we...escape!.

Six sighed, of course, it would not be easy. Now he would have to kill them. It's a good thing that they haven't notice ED-E and Kisses behind them. Now all he would have to signal them and they….

*Crash*

The Courier jumped back in surprise as Corvega fell from the sky and crushed lobotomites behind Blue.

"Or that could happen." he thought as he started to recover from that seemingly random event. He took advantage of Blues current stunned state and shot him in the back of his head. He fell to the ground dead with the same stunned expression. He looted the device from blue's body and called for his companions he was ready to go. Before he left the camp he took one last look the Corvega and shook his head.

"Not even the first time that happened."

As he left the camp six took out the device and inspected for any damage. He was satisfied when he did not find. For the hell of it, the courier pulled the trigger to see if the thing still worked. He waited and waited and waited then the device emitted a blind light that engulfed the area around him and the courier was transported

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nowhere.

The lobotomites must have damaged it somehow. He shrugged it did not matter anyway. He got what he came for and the Think Tank could fix again. Then he could go back home and start that radio station. Hell, he would even bring Kisses back with him she had grown on him. Who knows maybe she'll find a mate night stalker and they could make cute pups. Then he would have an army of adorable little minions to do his bidding. Yes, finally for once in his life something was going his way. Nothing could ruin his good mood not Klein, not the lobotomites, and especially not that black hole.

Wait…..BLACK HOLE!?

The courier couldn't scream as he and his companions were sucked into the black hole. So much for that radio station.

Pain, pain, and more pain that's all that courier felt when he woke up. " Must have passed out while going through the black hole." he thought

He wondered which one of the Think Tank "genius" thought it would be a good idea to transport someone through a black hole because they were in need of a serious brain scrubbing. The courier would happily give them one with Lucille. He sighed sometimes they were more trouble than they are worth. At least he was back in the Mojave.

Six looked around saw nothing but darkness. " Must be nighttime." he thought as he tried to stand up using the cold, hard, metallic ground as support.

"Wait why was the floor metal and why did the air smelt like it been recycle ." he wondered " It almost like he was on…." he stopped as his heart or whatever he had in lieu of one beat faster.

"No it can't be." he panicked " That was a one-time thing he can't be back on…." six was cut off when the lights came on blinding him in the process.

After his eyes readjusted, he was to finally able to survey the now lit room. It must be a command center because he saw monitors everywhere. He was glad to see that ED-E and Kisses were alright unconscious but alright. But what he saw out the nearby window just cause that thing in his chest to beat even faster. He saw space in all of its glory. The countless stars peppered the vast darkness truly amazing. He caught a glimpse of the moon he could even make out the sea of tranquility. He wanted to take in more these beautiful sight, but he had to get moving. If this ship was the same as last time than him, his companions, and his asshole are in grave danger.

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

His heart came to a complete stop and he felt his anus began to clench when heard that voice. He was almost too afraid to look that he did. He( Six was pretty sure it was a he) was tall a little bit taller than him. He was bald, had a heavy brow, red eyes and thick lips and green skin. He did not have the jumpsuit like most Zetas instead he had a black skin-tight suit with red accents, belt and large X on his chest.

"This guy must be someone important because he had a blue cape with some golden fastener clips." Six thought

Six shook his head he asked him a question and he should answer like any wastelander would if they were in his shoes. He drew That Gun and fired at the alien and grabbed his companions and bolted for the nearest open door.

He was not going to get prodded again.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I hope that I didn't ruin the story by including rap in it. I know it is not really lore friendly but I always listen to it when I play Fallout. If it didn't then that's great. if you love fallout and rap like I do then check out Wazer Wifle by OpenMinded trust me you will not be disappointed. Also, I am trying to become a better writer so I would greatly appreciate any tips or suggestions.**

 **Anyways see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY! I own nothing! And a shout-out to Perseus12 you have some great ideas and I'll try to incorporate them into my story and Sorry I did not get back to you I was busy working on this chapter.**

* * *

"What the fuck is this door made!" Six cursed as he loads another fusion cell into his plasma torch.

It had to be Mothership Zeta. It could not have been somewhere lovely like The Divide or, the Sierra Madre, or Flagstaff. No, it had to be the spaceship with aliens whose favorite pastime include conducting inhumane and horrific experiments on humans like lab rats and sticking very long, very thick and very dry probes up people asses and seriously if you are going to fuck someone in the ass at least use some god damn lube!

"Fuck!" Six cursed again as loaded another fusion cell into his plasma torch.

The Zetas have made some improvements to their defense. Last time he was able to cut through the locked doors of the ship with his plasma torch like it was nothing. Now the torch was barely making a dent, and the turrets were a lot stronger too though it seems like they meant to try to subdue a target rather than kill them. Then there the experiments that they sent after him.

"They were certainly getting more creative." Six thought

The first experiment was some type bird lady. At first, Six thought she was an angle because of her wings and her ethereal but he was pretty sure that angels did not carry maces and try to use said mace to smash his head. After a couple of well-placed shots with his plasma defender and grenades, he manages to defeat the "angel. After that, he encountered a humanoid robot with the ability summon FUCKING TORNADOS. (Can you fucking believe that) He manages to beat the bot after a few lucky shots with his pulse gun. And another one was some asshole in a gray suit that shot lasers (or some shit like that) out his hand. He could not defeat him, so he blows open a nearby viewport and watched that asshole gets sucked into space. Then he meets him.

Six gazes at the unconscious archer on the floor after he loads another cell into the torch.

When Six first saw him, he was happy to encounter another human. He was hoping that they could team up and fight the Zetas and escape this ship as he did with the Wander. Six just prayed this guy was not a self-righteous cunt like she was. However, those hopes were destroyed when the guy pulled out his bow and arrow and shot at him. Six found this incredibly amusing as he quickly dodged the arrows the archer sent his way because nobody still uses bows and arrows anymore. After he quickly knocks out the archer (and stole his bow and arrows because why the fuck not) he began cutting through this very thick door.

"Fuck" the Courier cursed again.

He was not going to cut through this door anytime soon. He was better off backtracking and trying a different route. Six dematerialize his torch and gently picked up Kisses and ED-E because he did not want to disrupt their peaceful slumber. It was not like he needs their help or anything. No, he was okay fighting the Zeta defenses, their experiments and dickheads with bow and arrows by HIMSELF.

"Unless assholes" Six muttered as he began jogging down the hallway. After a few minutes of jogging through the corridors of the ship, the single thought popped into the courier head.

Where is the hell the crew?

He has been on the ship for a while and by now he thought would have at least seen a couple of those big headed freaks. He had also not seen any labs either, which was strange because Zeta was filled with them since it was a research ship.

Maybe he wasn't on Zeta.

Six turned the corner and cursed when he was faced with another locked door. Six then turned around and made a different turn and continued his jog down another long hallway. As he was jogging, he passed a viewport and suddenly stop. He then turns to gaze out the viewport and what he saw scared, surprised and confused the shit out of him.

"No fucking way…" Six whispered as he dropped his companions and placed his hands on the cold glass.

Six could not believe his eyes. He saw Earth his home. He saw the familiar outlines of the continents and the seas. But it was all wrong it looks too alive. The oceans were blue not the sickly green like it supposes to be. He could see large patches of vibrant greenly. It almost like this planet was never baptized by nuclear fire.

The courier walked back from the viewport he could feel his heart pounding. His breaths started to become rapid. The courier clutch the sides of his head with hands, and he could almost feel the sweat seeping through the gloves. His eyes grew so wide they could pop out his skull at any second.

Where the fuck was he? Did go back in time? These questions and much more began to plague the courier's mind. After a few moments of panicking the Courier started to calm himself down. He needs answers, and more importantly, he needs to escape, and he was not going to accomplish either task if he started to lose his shit.

He let go of his head and began walking towards the viewport and began to gaze upon the blue marble again. Even though the planet scared the hell out of him, he could not help to be awestruck by it. This must been what Earth looks like before the war, and have to say it was beautiful. Funny that's a word that he thought he used to describe Earth.

"Halt Intruder and surrender at once!" a voice command

Six turned his and saw a woman. A very tall and gorgeous woman with piercing blue eyes, waist length black hair and voluptuous yet muscular frame. Her outfit was a strapless red bustier that was held up with golden bracer that formed "WW" over her sizeable bust. She also had silver bracelets, a golden lasso and a sword and shield which are currently pointed out to him.

Six smiled " A total hottie," he thought. This woman would have caused a fight between himself and Veronica to see who gets to talk to her first.

Six frowns "God rest your soul V."

Six shakes his head and smiles "Counter offer sweetheart, you point me to the nearest escape pod, and I won't bash your pretty little head in." he responds in his usual confident tone. He draws his curved ripper and the mace that he borrowed(stole) from the lovely bird lady.

He hopes that she would stand down. Call him sexist or gentlemen, but he never liked killing women.(Especially the pretty ones). He always gave them a chance to put down their weapons and run away. Most did not take his offer. He hopes this time would be different.

"Where did you get that mace!" she snarled as tighten her grip on her sword.

Six laughed" I got it from an angel, sweetheart."

She charged at Six with a battle cry, and Six would learn a crucial lesson at the end of this fight.

Never call Wonder Woman Sweetheart.

* * *

Recognized Superman 01

The computer announced the light from the zeta tube filled the room and Superman flew out the machine.

It was a typical day for Clark Kent or his alter-ego, Superman. He had stopped a plane for crashing into downtown Metropolis, Extinguish a five alarm fire with a single blow of his breath. Stopped a plot to blow up the Daily Bugle and save a kitten from a tree. Yup a pretty normal for the Man of Steel. So you could imagine his surprise when he received the emergency call from J'onn saying that there was an intruder on The Watchtower.

As Superman flew into the Command Center, he noticed that it was empty.

"Must be the first on here?" he thought.

Then he sees J'noo siting the ground clutching his bleeding shoulder his face filled with pain.

"J'noo!" he yells as he quickly flew to his friend side. " What happened?"

" The ….intruder" J'noo grunts " He… pulled out a gun and shot so fast I did not have time to react."

" Here let me help," Superman said as reached out.

" NO!" J'noo grunted as he grabbed Superman's hand " You have to subdue the intruder he has already incapacitated Hawkwoman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow and Captain Atom."

Superman's eyes widen. To take down four leaguers in such a short amount of time this intruder must be dangerous( AN: You have no Idea)

"Where is he?"

J'noo grunts" On currently on level 5 fighting Diana."

Superman nods fly off, and with his super speed, he reaches level 5 in no time. After a few minutes of searching, he comes to a large storage room where Diana and intruder are currently fighting. When Clark saw the intruder, he was surprised for the second time today.

He was a kid barely older than nineteen. He was average height(5'10) with dark brown skin low black hair with eyeglasses. He had a tan military jacket with some sort of riot armor underneath he was also wearing brown cargo pants with knee pads and brown combat boots. The strangest thing about his outfit was the grey bracelet that wore on his right arm.

The kid did not look so good, but neither did Diana. Both a had cuts on their faces and had bruises that were starting to form. Both were breathing heavy and show signs of fatigue but that did not stop them as they charged at each other.

The kid swung his mini chainsaw at Diana's head. She blocks it with her sword and then counters with a shield bash which staggers the kid. Diana sees this and quickly does vertical slash however the kid recovers speedily and parry the slash with a mace that Clark was pretty sure belongs to Shayera. Nonetheless, Clark watches the deadly dance between to the two fighters ready to jump in at any moment should Diana need help.

He was sure that it would not come to that. The kid may be skilled but Diana has been doing this for years she would not need his help.

Or so he thought.

During one of her strikes Diana overextend herself creating an opening, it was small mistakes, but the kid capitalized on it. He sent a swift vertical swing of the mace, and it knocks Diana's sword out of her hand. Then he unleashed a flurry of strikes with the mace and his mini chainsaw. Diana blocks the barrage but it causes her to stumble back and falls on her ass then the kid raises his mace ready to deliver the final strike. But it never came because Superman flew and delivered a powerful punch to kid face that sent the kid flying into nearby storage containers also causing him to drop his weapons.

"Are you alright?" Superman asks as he extends his hand

She nods her head and takes his hand and stood up.

"By the gods that was close!" She laughs as clutched her side

"Yea, too close" Superman responds as bends to pick up Shayera's mace.

"Who do you think he is and how do you think he got here?" Wonder Woman asks

"Don't know" Superman Shrugs " But we will find out soon enough."

"Batman to Superman" Superman hears Batman's voice over the comlink.

"Superman here. What is it Batman" Superman answers

" We capture the intruder's companion. Have you subdue him yet?"

"We have."

"Good, we'll be there-"

" SUPERMAN WATCH OUT" Wonder Woman

"Wh-" Superman did not get to finish as he felt an unfamiliar stinging pain in his shoulder. He looks down to see that an ordinary kitchen knife not only pierced his super suit but his skin. He pulls out the cooking utensils and his blood began to stain the suit.

His blood

He cringed at the sight of his blood "How is this possible?" he thought.

It did not have any trace kryptonite it was just an ordinary kitchen knife. Superman was so busy examining the blade that he failed to see the sledgehammer connecting with his head knocking him to the other side of the room.

* * *

"My fucking god did I get punched by a Behemoth again" Six thought was he rubbed his jaw.

He was so close to beating that raven-haired goddess. He fought and killed many legionnaires, but none, not even the Legate Lanius had the same skill she had. She was well trained; every strike was precise and powerful. He would have lost if he was not as enhanced as he was. Even though she was skilled, she still made mistakes and when she did Six made damn sure that he capitalized on it. It was not like he going to kill her, no he was going to knock her out and continued his escape. But then got punched HARD in the jaw and was sent flying.

"Dick," Six thought as he struggles to stand back up and glared at the asshole that sucker punches him. Said asshole was too busy talking to his ear to notice that Six was up.

Six grinned as materialize a cosmic knife and threw at him. His grin grew wider when he saw the blade pierced his suit and causing him to bleed. Why not the Saturnite alloy bladed could cut through anything.

Taking advantage of his stunned state Six materialize his rusty super sledge Oh' Baby and charge toward the man. He was going to return the favor. The man did not even see Six swing his hammer that hit him in the head and sent flying into nearby containers. Then he turned his attention to the raven-haired goddess who current in a state of shock. He readies his hammer he swings and knocks her out. Hopefully, he would not swing too hard because he would hate to kill such a beautiful woman.

As he was getting ready to swing his sledge but it disappears into four white birds; he turns to see a magician floating on some disk. He was stunned and mildly annoyed. Where did Oh Baby go? He ready to cursed the magician out. When suddenly a green rope wraps around his waist and slammed him against a nearby wall.

"That gonna hurt in the morning" Six winced

Ignoring the pain Six looks up to see a man in a green, black and white skintight suit.

"Playtime is over kid!" the man says in a threatening tone.

Six smirks" Oh no it's just beginning."

Six then pulls out a flashbang and throws it detonates and blinds everyone in the room well except for Six. Six quickly unholsters his trusty plasma defender and fired it toward the man in green. However, he recovers quickly and constructs a green shield to stop the plasma bolts. It did not matter if the man in green blocks his shots he had plenty more where that came from. He raised his defender ready to fire again until a deafening scream penetrates his ears and nearly bursting his eardrums.

" Fuck!" the Courier cursed as fell to his knees dropping his weapon to cover his ears to muffle the sound of the scream. He turned his to the source and saw blonde bombshell with a blue jacket, black leotard, gray fishnet stocking black calf-high boots and black fingerless.

" What's is this place and hot woman!?"

Her screaming stopped, and courier thank god that it did. He tried to stand up but could not because a giant green boxing glove hit him and him sent skidding across the metal floor. When he stood up, he looks up to see that room is filled with more people. Six cursed because he is now outnumbered.

As the people glared at him waiting for Six to make a move. Then a man in a bat-themed costume stepped forward and said

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing

Ok, he probably said something, but Six was pretty sure that he deaf now.

"WHAT" the courier yelled.

The man frowns and repeated what he said. But the courier heard still nothing.

"WHAT"

"I said you are outnumbered surrender now, and you will not be harm any further."

Oh good, he was not deaf.

But when people say surrender and you will not be harm typically means that you were in a world of pain when they got their hands on you. Especially, if you caused the amount of damage that he did. Six spat out some blood that was in his mouth and opened it ready to tell this guy to " Fuck off."

"We also captured the bot and creature that was with you."

Six paused and closed his mouth. He had forgotten that he left ED-E and Kisses on the floor when he started to fight that raven-haired beauty. Six gritted his teeth how could be so careless they were the last two friends( Minus Rex of course), and he put them in danger. Just like….

Six shook his head. He would not allow them to hurt them. So he would play ball with them… for now.

Six raised his hands and said the two words that he never thought he would say.

"I surrender."

* * *

Don't touch that!" Wonder Woman yell as she snatched bracelet away from The Flash

"Why not!?" The Flash pouted

"Remember what the kid said" Wonder Woman reminded Flash as she placed the device back on the table " You mess with it and…"

"Boom." Batman finishes

When he heard that someone had broken into a The Watchtower he had suspected to it be one of the many enemies that the league had. But he had expected to a kid that look barely look past nineteen. This kid not only evaded the Watchtower defense but incapacitated six leaguers. Two of whom happened to be apart of the original seven.

Now that the kid has been captured they could examine his gear and figure out how he got on the watchtower. A simple task for the world's greatest detective.

"Oh come, guys, you don't tell me you believe that kid!?" The Flash asks incredulously tone

"No" Batman responds in his usual gruff tone. "But I am not going to take the risk."

The Flash shrugs his shoulder and picks up the pistol on the table.

" What about this?" The Flash asks inspecting the pistols

"Hal said it fires plasma projectiles or something like." Wonder Woman responds examining the knife that was stained with her friend's blood. Anybody that tried to clean the blade ended up cutting themselves because it was incredibly sharp.

" It's hard to believe that something like this almost killed Clark." the speedster commented put the plasma pistol down and walk towards his friend. " It looks like a normal kitchen knife."

"But it still did" Wonder Woman responds her eyes never leaving the blade " I would not have believed it if did not see it with my own eyes."

"We also don't know what the knife is made of." Batman sighed as pinch the bridge of his nose. Hal's ring could not match the material of blade or his armor to any known metals and Zatara could not detect any magic. All of this is proven to be problematic.

Batman turns to leave the room. He needed answers, and the kid was going to give it to him one way or another.

The first thing Batman noticed about the captive when entered the room beside his age was eyes. He wore glasses and behind those glasses were brown eyes that seem so hollow and dead yet predatory the eyes of a killer. Batman recognized those eyes it was similar to the numerous prisoners that Batman put away in Arkham Asylum. He thought he would never see eyes like that on someone so young.

Batman pulls out the chair and sits across from the kid. Batman stares at the kid, and he glares back at him with his hollow eyes. The kid looks like he ready to kill him and anyone one else that stood in his way. Which made Batman wondered? What the hell made him like this?

The kid smiles " You gonna stare all day?" he said his voice laced with dry sarcasm.

Batman frowns" Who are you?"

"My name is Six."

Batman raises an eyebrow " Six?"

"Like the number."

"That cannot be your name."

"You're right about that." Six responds scratching the back of his head. "I have a hard time remembering my real name since I was shot in the head.

Batman's eyes widen " You were shot in the head?" "That would explain the circular scars on his forehead." He thought

"Yea twice" Six answers putting up two fingers. " And yes I am a ghost. OOH-OOH" he added with ghostly sounds effects

Batman rolled his eyes" Great another smart ass." But still to survive two shots is an astonishing feat. He would have questioned him about it later. But there were more important questions that needed to be answered now.

"How did you get on the Watchtower?" Batman questioned

Six raised an eyebrow " The what?"

"The secret base of the Justice League." Batman added emphasis to the word "secret."

"The who?"

Batman furrowed his brow either this kid has never heard of us, or he was an excellent liar.

"Look" Six sighed as took his glasses and starts clean them with his shirt. "Manbat.."

"Batman" he corrected.

"Whatever" Six says as he puts his glasses back on. " We both have questions that need to answer, and I would rather not play twenty question to get them." Six crosses both arms on the table and leans in. " So I will give you something that could answer all your question if you give me something that would answer all my. Deal?"

Batman ponders for a second. This would speed up the process and might answer the other questions that he has. Plus he did not like twenty questions also.

"What do you need?"

Six smiles " I need my PipBoy."

"Your what?"

"You know the thing you made me take off my wrist."

"You mean your bracelet."

" IT"S NOT A GODDAMN BRACELET!"

Batman shrugs and tells Black Canary to bring the bracelet to the into the interrogation room. A few moments later she enters with Six's device in hand. Canary gives the gadget to Six who thanks her with a smile and a wink. She glares back with anger filled eyes after all Six did almost kill her boyfriend. But Six is not fazed by this and quietly put his tool on and materialize a helmet with red optics and a built-in gas mask.

"Here," Six said as he placed the helmet and unlatched his Pip-Boy giving it back to Black Canary. Whom was still trying to set him on fire with her eyes.

"This helmet has a built-in video recorder. You should be able to hook it to a screen and watch the recordings," Six said handing the helmet to Batman.

Batman pulls out a phone like a device and hands to Six who thanks him.

"Use this to access the internet to find whatever you are looking for" he explains to Six " Oh the Wi-Fi password is "BATMANRULEZ" all one word and all in caps with a z at the end."

"The what?"

Batman sighed after explaining what the Internet was and what Wi-Fi Batman left the room with Canary they both gather the leaguers that were not in the Med-Bay to the conference room. The all sat down and conversed with each other while Batman hooked up the helmet projector. Once Batman did it and clicked the first video, and it plays

"Six what the hell are you doing!?"

" IM GOING TO RIDE THAT DEATHCLAW"

"SIX NO!"

The video follows Six as began sprinting toward a massive bipedal reptile with a long tail and large horns with equally large Claws. The footage shows Six being tackled to the ground by a man. The feed showed the man as mid-thirties caucasian with a red beret and sunglasses pining Six down.

"Are YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" the man in the beret says

"ONLY IN THE MEMBRANE!"( AN: Free cookie if you get it)

A thunderous roar is heard, and it shakes the camera.

"Great now we have to kill" Six Pouted.

The feed cuts off.

Batman blinks as well as many of the other Leaguers. What the hell did they just see? Batman eventually shrugs it off and clicks on the next video. And for the next few hours, the Batman and the rest of the Leaguers watch the incredibly bloody, horrific and idiotic adventures of Courier Six in glorious 720p.

* * *

If Six had to pick his biggest weakness, he would say pretty woman. If had to choose his second biggest weakness it would take his attention spans. It was short almost as Rex's, and he is a cyber-dog. An excellent example of this would now. You see after Batman gave Six this cell phone thingy, he did some research on the League and the world they protected. Then accidentally clicked on a link that to him to a video.

A video of a wolf cub howling for the first time. A wolf cub...howling... for the first time it was too cute and he had to watch it. And the Courier just felt his heart melt away when he saw that adorable cub howl. What just because he is cold-blooded killer does not mean he could not like cute things.

After he finished watching the video Six promised himself that he would go back to his research then saw another video then another one. The next thing he knows he spends the following few hours marathoning cute animals videos. A colossal waste of time yes. But was it worth it? Also yes.

After he refocused his attention to his research, he learns something that he did not quite understand.

Why didn't these so call protectors kill the criminals?

The only thing they did was haul the criminals off to jail which they always break out of and cause more havoc than before. Why couldn't they handle offenders as they do back in the wastes? If you were guilty of any violent crime, the sentence was death because nobody had the resources to maintain a jail. It was not the best system, but it worked sometimes.

What about him? If they were so anti-killing then what we're going to do with him? Six had killed many often in very bloody and horrific ways. Like that one time, he killed ten guys with a pencil. Six smiled he hope he recorded that because that was awesome.

Six frowns "Probably shouldn't have given them the helmet." It contained proof of his murderous ways.

Six Shrugged he'll cross that bridge when he got there. Until then let's find out what the hell a giraffe was and watch it stand up for the first time.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it! Remember to leave a comment or PM me to let me know how I'm doing or if you have any tips to make my story better. Anyways thank you guys and have a Happy Thanksgiving. If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving then have a happy Thursday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

I may not remember much about my childhood or anything about myself before Benny shot me in the head. But there is one thing I could never forget. And that is my mom.

I remember everything about her. Her long beautiful ebony hair that would dance magnificently in the wind, her brown eyes that showed nothing but love and kindness, her smile that would light up the darkest room, and her arms that were so strong that it made me feel so safe and love when she hugged me. She was so kind, so loving, so beautiful and way too good for this rotten world.

I remember that I would cry my eyes out every night she came back from work. She would always have a new bruise, or a busted lip, or a broken nose because her clients at the brothel would regularly rough her up. I may have been young, but I was not stupid I knew what my mom did for a living. But I did not care I loved her anyway. I would always tell her with tears in my eyes "When I get older I gonna make a lot of caps, so you never have to work there again!" and she would always smile and kiss me on the forehead and say "I know you will my little knight."

I was her knight, and she was my queen. And a knight must always protect his queen.

"LET GO OF MY MOMMY!" I screamed as tried to pull the fat man off my mother.

It was a regular night mom had just returned home from work, and I had cooked her favorite meal. Brahmin steak with roasted vegetables she always enjoyed a lovely home cooked meal after a long day's work especially if it was prepared by her favorite person in the whole wide world. I talked about what I learned in school, and she would talk about her day at the brothel(leaving out the nasty bits) it was peaceful until one of her ex-clients busted down our door and interrupted our dinner.

"FUCK OFF BRAT" he barked as he swatted me away like an insect.

"Me and your mom are gonna have some fun" He smiled with those crooked and yellow teeth "Maybe if you stay quiet I'll play with you too.

I hated this man. He was the roughest out of all of my mom's clients. The happiest day of my life was when they banned his ugly, fat ass from the brothel my mom worked.

My mom's face paled when he said that " P-Please I'll do whatever you want !" she begged as the tears began to stream down her face. "Just leave my son alone!"

"Hmmm, I'll think about it," he said before he forcefully grabs my mom's chin and smashed his disgusting lips into hers. He then ripped her dress and started to violate her.

This angered no enraged me. How dare this bastard assaulted MY MOTHER, MY QUEEN.

"A knight must protect his queen!" a voice scream.

I gritted my teeth as a strange copper tastes began to flood my taste buds. And I struggled to get back on my feet.

"How can you protect her you are small, and he is big!?" another voice in my head screamed.

"A knight must protect his queen!"

"He will kill you!"

As the voices in my head continued the battle in my head the man's laughter became louder and louder the more he assaulted my mother. I grabbed both sides of my head, and I began to cry. Not because of the pain but because I can't save my mother, my queen, the woman that I love with all my heart. Then I saw it the tool that would allow me to be my mother's savior.

A knife.

"A knight must protect his queen!"

With my renewed determination and vigor I grabbed the knife and charged at the man. He violated my mother, he was going to pay the price, and that price was DEATH. I stabbed him in his side, and he roared pain as he let's go of my mother and fell to his knees his right hand clutching his side. He looks up, and his eyes widen when he sees me holding the knife that is covered in his blood.

"H-Hey now let's think about this!" he said shakily" You don't want to kill me!" he added with a scared smile.

"I do," I respond as I slashed the fat man's cheek. He winces in pain and falls to his back. Now I am over him watching him squirm like an insect about to be crushed.

"And do you know why?" I asked him as I raised the knife. He opened his mouth, but I drove the knife into his chest before he could say anything.

BECAUSE

*STAB*

YOU

*STAB*

HURT

*STAB*

MY

*STAB*

MOMMY!

*STAB*

He begged me to stop, but I did not listen.I just kept on stabbing him until my little arms could not lift that knife anymore. But even then I still drove that knife bastard's chest one more time. When I was done, I smiled, and I laughed loud like I do when mommy tells me her one jokes. Why because I did it. I protected my queen as a knight should.

I turned to my mother and yelled triumphantly" I did it, mommy, I killed the bad man!" I expected to be hug and praises for my bravery. But nothing happened because mommy was in the corner cowering with her eyes widen in fear.

"Fear? That not right." I thought as began to walk to her with my clothes that are soaked in blood and the bloodstain knife."

"Why are you scared, mommy? The bad man can't hurt anymore."

Nothing

Then I looked at the knife and tossed it away. Mommy must be afraid of the knife.

Still Nothing

I frowned " Why does mommy still look so afraid?" I thought as stopped walking. I thought for a second then smiled.

"She needs a hug! She always feels better when I give her hugs!" I thought as walked closer to her with my arms outstretched ready to give her the best hug ever. I expected her to return that hug by wrapping the arms that always made me feel so safe and love. However, I did not expect those same arms to shove me back so violent that I landed flat on my back.

I felt the tears in my eyes began to stream down my face as watched mommy stand up and rush out the room without even looking back at me.

"Why did she do that?" "Mommy said to only pushed monsters away!"

The tears began to pour out my eyes when it hit me.

"D-did mommy think I was a monster?

* * *

"How's the food?" Batman asked in his usual toneless voice

"Hmm... Oh, Yea it's good." Six smiled as bit into his sandwich. " Taste like how mom used to make it" he finished.

"Used to?"

"Yea used too" Six replied in an evasive tone. He hopes that Batman would not push the topic any further. Batman made a "Hmm" sound, and the room was silent save for the sounds of Six chewing his food(loudly).

"So did my videos answer all your question ?" Six inquired after he took a bite another of his sandwich. "Damn this sandwich is good," he thought while he chewed.

The Bat narrowed his eyes "No most of the files were corrupted."

"Oh, what a shame." Six said as he took his last bite of his sandwich.

"But I manage to figure out a couple of things about you from the videos that were not corrupted." Batman slightly smirked

Six arched an eyebrow and smirked, " Oh, like what?" he asked in an amused tone.

"You are a package courier from an alternate Earth that experienced a nuclear Armageddon," Batman responds crossing his arms. "And you were involved in a conflict in the Nevada area over the Hoover Dam."

"Wow, I am impressed." Six thought as he rolled his eyes.

"You are also a murder."

"I prefer survivor." Six said in a bored tone as he struggles to open a bag of chips. Six knows that he should be more interest in this conversation but this bag was surprisingly difficult to open, and he did not use too much strength, or else he might rip the bag apart sending chips flying everywhere.

Batman narrowed his eyes "You burned a man alive. Does not bother you?" Batman asked in an angry tone.

Six grinned in satisfaction as he finally heard that little "Pop" then pulled out a chip from the now open bag and ate it. "MHHH, sour cream and onions" Six thought as savoring the taste of the chip.

"Nope, Not at all" Six replied in his same uncaring tone.

Batman gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; it was unusual for him to show his anger visibly. He did not understand how someone could be so callous at the act of burning another to death. He had seen the video when the man begged Six to shoot him so that he could just die. Six ignored the man's pleaded and ignited his flamethrower to douse the man in more flames. It sickens him to his stomach. Six noticed the Bat look like he was ready to explode. Six sighed and ate another chip.

"He was a serial rapist and murder, a child molester, and a cannibal." When Six said this, he saw that Batman had become less visibly angry, so Six continued

"I was sent to make him pay for his crimes but once I read his journal I wanted him to suffer," Six said in a tone laced with anger.

"What did he write in the Journal?" Batman asked

Six clenched his hands so tight that he crushed the bag turning the chips inside into dust. " He wrote in detail how he brought three little girls and raped and burned one of them in front of the other two." Six felt the anger boil in his body as remember what that sick, depraved monster Cook-Cook did to those girls ."He did the same thing to the other two girls, and once he was finished he ate their charred corpse". Six finish

"So when I found him I made every second of his very short life incredibly painful because…" Six felt the anger flow out of his body unclenching his fists dropping the bag of chips. " those girls did not deserve that fate they were so young and innocent." Sadness now flooded Six's body

Batman opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. The Dark Knight was speechless for the first time in years.

Six sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Look Batsy I don't enjoy killing people, in fact, it makes me sick when I have to do it." Six leans forward in the chair and looks at Batman in the eyes( well as best as he can Batman is wearing a mask after all.) "I kill because It was the only way I could protect the people I love and stop evil people like Cook-Cook from harming more innocent people."

Six eyes remained on the Dark Knight as he continued to speak. "I tried to be a hero in a world that did not want any." Six sighed and looks at his scarred calloused and remembers all the blood that these hands shed. He closes his hands and returns his gaze to Batman. " Look I know that I did a lot of horrible things and I want to atone for my sins. I know I'm not as heroic as you or the rest of the league but"

Six clasped his hands together and pleaded "I want a chance to redeem myself. I want a chance to right my wrongs. So please can you give me that chance?"

Batman said nothing instead he sat studying me as if he was looking for any dishonesty. He continued to stare for a few more minutes and then got up to leave. But before he steps out the door of the interrogation room Batman stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Six for a moment then walks out the room.

After the door shut a small grin appeared on Six's face.

"Cass was right I would have made one hell of an actor." he thought

Six was honest when he said he did not enjoy killing people. No, he fucking loved it. He loved it when snuff the lights of someone who thought they could do whatever they pleased. He loved when they begged for their lives it was like sweet music to his ears.

Six grabbed the bottle that came with his meal.

He had one job back in the wasteland, and it was to exterminate every rapist, every murder, every piece shit that terrorized the people of waste. Six knows that he would never accomplish this task. But does not mean he can not try. Besides, it was only job a monster like him could do right.

Six twisted the cap of the bottle and took a sip.

"Mmmm, grape flavor."

* * *

So you think he is telling the truth?" The Flash asked Batman as he walked past himself and Wonder Woman

" I don't know" responded Batman. He looked for a tell, something that could show that Six was lying to him. But Batman became frustrated when he could not find one. So either Six was being completely honest, or he was just an excellent liar or both.

"Really?" The Flash snorted " The World's Greatest Detective could not tell if a nineteen-year-old was lying ."

Batman cast his famous "Bat Glare" over his shoulder at the flash and slightly smirked as he watched The Flash quickly retreat under his gaze.

"Still got it." Batman thought

"W-well what you think Diana" the flash quickly asked his Amazonian friend as they turned the corner.

Wonder Woman crossed her arms " I don't think he is lying. When he spoke, I felt his emotions." She said with a sad look on her face" Anger, sorrow and regret" she listed as they walked through a door that automatically open for them. " He is in a lot of pain, and he does a good job hiding that pain" she finishes.

"Yea no kidding." The flash agrees "Did you see that video where he got his arm chopped off?" He Asked incredulously " He didn't even scream or anything just kept on fighting as if nothing happened! That and some of those things he fought are going to give me nightmares" The Flash shuttered as he finishes.

Batman agreed with The Flash some of those creatures that Six faced seem like they came from the depths of hell itself. Especially the giant bipedal reptile that Six called a Deathclaw. A fitting name for a creature that looks like the harbinger of death.

"Be that as it may." Batman said as they turn another corner "We still need to find a place for him."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" The Flash asked

"The Team," Batman answered. It made sense Six need to be placed somewhere he and the League could keep tabs on him.

The Flash stops, and his eyes widen "What are you insane?!" he yells causing Batman and Wonder Woman to stop walking "You want that guy around our proteges!? Diana do you hear this!?"

"I agree with Batman." Wonder Woman confess

"What are you serious!?" the Flash yelled once again " You saw what he did in those videos, Diana! He is way too dangerous!"

"I know that Barry, but," Wonder said in a soothing tone while placing a hand on her friend's shoulder "He is still a child, and he is in a great amount of pain, and I believe that being on the team could ease his suffering." she finishes.

The Flash sighs and rubs his forehead "You are right Diana, and the kid did want the chance to redeem himself, so he can't be that bad."

"J'onn is not going to like this" The Flash added.

"Don't worry about J'onn; I'll talk to him," Batman said as resumed his walk down the hall.

"Wait where are you going? J'onn is Medbay with Superman."

Batman pointed towards the Bathroom sign, and The Flash made an "OH" sound and laughed.

"Funny, I always thought "The Batman" never used the bathroom."

* * *

Megan happily hummed the theme song of her favorite Earth T.V show as floated down the hall to the main room of the cave. Meghan felt quite proud of herself even though she has been on Earth for a few weeks she thought that she was doing an excellent job of adjusting to her new home. There have been a few hiccups and awkward situation due to her ignorance of Earth customs. But with time and help from her teammates, she would get a better grasp of Earth culture.

Megan smiled. She like her teammates they were kind to her. There was Kaldur who is sweet, calm(unlike the others), soft-spoken and always tried to be the voice of reason. He was the Team's "older brother" something that Megan could appreciate since did not have a brother but a lot of sisters. If Kaldur were the "older brother" then Robin would be the "younger brother." He was mischievous, lighthearted and sometimes immature but he was also friendly and did his best to make her feel welcome. Then there was Wally who was...um.. fun, I guess?

Megan sighed as turned the corner and continued to float down the hall to the main room.

She liked the speedsters and considered him to be a funny person. But his eagerness to know more about her was a little off-putting and annoying. Lastly, there was Superboy. They had gotten off on the wrong foot because of the whole mind reading thing and the Mister Twister Fiasco. But she feels like he was starting to warm-up to her and they are getting along better.

As Megan entered the Main Room, she was instantly greeted the speedster.

"Hello, Beautiful." Wally greeted with a flirtatious tone

"Hey, Wally," Megan said with an awkward smile as she floated past the speedster. She then greeted everyone else.

"What happening why are we?" Megan asked no-one in particular.

"Didn't you hear we are getting a mission," Robin said in an excited tone as readjusts his sunglasses.

Megan smiled" A mission finally," she thought. Now she could prove to herself and Her Uncle J'onn that she could take herself. He was a little overprotective of her even though they recently meet but still, she like her Uncle looked out for her.

" A mission sweet!" Wally said as he did a quick fist pump. "Finally some action these last few day have been boring!"

" I agree these past few days have been uneventful" Kaldur stated in his usual calm voice, and Superboy made an HMMM sound.

" That's not all," Robin said with a smile," We are also getting a new teammate."

" Double sweet!" Wally exclaimed, " I hope it's a girl so that I could show her my moves."

Megan laughed and rolled her eyes. This guy never gives up, does he? But I agree with Wally; I hope we get another girl. It kind of sucks being the only girl on the team.

" I doubt there is anything that a girl would want to learn from you." Superboy joked

" Ha, you got burned by Superboy" Robin Laughed.

"Shut Up pipsqueak!" Wally yelled

 **Recognized Batman 02**

 **Authorized Guest Six**

Megan and the rest snapped their attention to figures that exited the Zeta Tubes. Her eyes widen tremendously, and she felt her heart beginning to beat rapidly when she saw the young man walking beside Batman. Her eyes seem frozen on the figure as he walks towards her and the team. She swore the closer he got the hotter her body got she almost thought she was going to burst into flames.

"He looks like Valentine but with scars" Megan though dreamily.

Valentine was Megan's crush during the first half of Hello Megan! But he was written off the show and replace with Conor. Which was a shame because she liked Valentine because he was always ready to help Megan( and he was also handsome). Her favorite scene in the show was Valentine's goodbye to Megan because it was so heartfelt and he ended by giving Megan a passionate kiss. Just thinking about gave her chills.

"Team this is Six." Batman introduced as they approached the team. " Six this is The Team" Batman finishes gesturing towards us.

Six smiled " Hey Team, nice to meet yall!" he greeted with a wave.

Megan felt her heart flutter when she heard him speak. His voice was so deep, so comforting and so smooth just like Valentine's.

"Greeting Six my name is Aqualad." Kaldur greeted him with a handshake.

"I'm Robin," Robin said enthusiastically pointing to himself.

"Kid Flash." introduced himself sounding a little dejected.

"Superboy," said with a friendly tone( which was unusual) and a nod.

Six turned his head to Megan and smiled"How about you?"

Megan did a quick breath in and out to compose herself. She wanted to make a good first impression. So she walked up to him with the biggest smile she could muster up and stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi, my is name Megan!" she greeted

Six took her hand and gently kissed it. "Megan what a lovely name." he smiled.

Was she going to faint? It sure felt like it, she was light-headed, and her legs were shaking. If she does faint, she will fall right into Six's robust chest and who knows maybe he would carry her to the medbay with big strong arms of his.

The Dark Knight cleared his throat, and Megan snapped out her somewhat lustful thoughts.

"Now that introduction are done I would like to start the briefing," Batman said in an annoyed tone.

Megan and the rest of the team gave their full attention to Batman, and he started.

One boring briefing later

"Any questions?" Batman asked, and nobody raised their hand " Good."

"Get suited up. I want you guys bound for Santa Prisca an hour" Batman said as turned to leave the room not before telling Robin to follow him. The Boy Wonder quickly followed his mentor. Then Wally ran out the room using his super speed saying that he needed to get his super suit. Kaldur and Superboy left each saying they need to get ready leaving Megan and Six alone.

"Umm don't you need to get ready," Megan asked Six nervously.

"Everything I need is right here" Six respond showing Megan the device that attached to his wrist.

"Ohh, what is that?"

Six smiled "This the Pip-Boy 3000 mark IV. It's basically computer that keeps track of my vitals and stores my gear." he explains

Megan tilted her head " What do you mean "stores your gear"?"

"The Pip-Boy can break down items and convert them into data which is stored on the Pip-boy's hard drive I think."

"You think?"

Six rubbed the back of his head "I actually don't know how the Pip-boy works" Six admitted " Which kind of bad since it been on the wrist for the last two years."

"It okay, I think it goes well with your outfit" Megan complemented

His outfit was black leather with a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair black boots he even wore a pair of eyeglasses.

"Really thanks!" Six smiled " I like your dress it's pretty."

Megan blushed " Thanks."

Six smiled again " No problem," he said "So what can you do? Like what are your powers?"

Megan smiled and began to float towards the doorway "I tell you on the way to my ship."

Six was taken back when he saw Megan float but quickly recomposed himself and followed her.

The conversations that Megan had with Six was enjoyable. She explained to him her powers, and he listened intently. He was amazed at what she could do and praised her she felt a bit embarrassed, but she still it enjoyed. He also talked more about his gear that he had in his Pip-boy. She was unsure how to feel when heard he had guns. She had never heard of a hero that use them. But if Batman let him join the team than he has to be Ok with it. Six go nervous for some reason when she told him that Martian Manhunter was her uncle. I wonder why?

"Here she is!" Megan announced as they enter the Hanger.

Six tilted him when he saw her Bioship. " This is it?" he asked sounding very confused "I don't think it's going to fit everyone."

Megan giggled " It's in rest mode silly." Using her mental commands she awakens the bio-ship and changed her dress into her mission outfit.

"Wow," Six said stunned "You are full of surprises."

Megan Blushed "Thanks"

"I know dude it's weird that Red Tornado wasn't there."

Megan turns to see Wally and Robin talking with Kaldur and Superboy walking behind them. Wally notices Megan and runs up to her.

"Beautiful, don't you think that It's weird that Red Tornado was there during the briefing?" Wally asked

Megan thinks for a second " It was strange that he didn't show up." she responded as she lowered the ramp of the bio-ship.

" I know right," Wally said as he enters the Bio-ship followed by Kaldur and Superboy.

Robin was about to enter the ship but stops and looks at Six.

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Red Tornado would you?" Robin questioned Six in a hostile as he glared at him

Six laughed "I don't know anything Birdy."

Robin continued to glare at him and then went inside the bioship. I asked Six what that was about he shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know" then he enters the ship. Megan sighed and followed him.

* * *

Few hours later….

Handle rocks with the capital G, ball on the beat

Status, Chris Paul and John Wall in the league

"You know the trip here was not half bad" Six thought as he listens to A Tribe Called Quest on his music player. When he heard they would be flying to Santa Prisca, he was a little worried the because the last time Six flew, he ended up crashing. But luckily for him, Megan was a better pilot than he was and he hopes that she would remain The Team's pilot.

And she feeling my Vader

And my lure grows greater and greater

Six frowned. It was not like he Six wanted to join The Team. He did not think he would fit on a team of "goodie two-shoes." He may have been called the Messiah back in New Vegas, but he was far from good. But he did not have a choice if he did not join the team, then Batman would send his ass to Belle Reve. Six read about Belle Reve it was not a place for a pretty people like him.

Still, everyone on the Team seems cool especially Megan. She was cute a girl; she was also very bubbly like Veronica. Now that he thinks about The Team reminded him of his old Team. Aqualad seems calm and responsible like Gannon. While Superboy was reserved like Boone Then Kid Flash looks like the flirty type like Cass. Lastly, Robin looks like a mischievous bastard like ED-E.

Six Sighed. Batman said that he would release ED-E and Kisses after he completed this recon mission.

"Not very hero like to hold hostages." Six thought

Talk to Joey, Earl, Kendrick, and Cole, gatekeepers of flow

They are extensions of instinctual soul

Six hummed along as the song play. He enjoyed the song because of its mellow beat, and the lyrics were fucking great even though he did not understand what they were saying. Nonetheless, it was a good song, and it did a great job of making him feel relaxed.

"Were approaching drop zone A," Megan announced breaking the silence.

Six then saw Aqualad stand up from his seat and tap his chest which instantly changed his costume to a dark version of itself. He then nodded towards Megan signaling that he was ready. Megan than opened a hole and Aqualad jumped through it. Six heard a splash then Megan closed the opening.

" We will get arrive a drop zone B in twenty minutes," Megan said

Six sighed and paused the music then dematerialize the player and began to cycle through his inventory. Since this is going to be a covert operation, he would need something light but still provide a decent amount of protection. He smiled when he found the armor and with a click of a button his atom cats outfit was instantly replaced by the Stealth suit

Six was surprised when he was not greeted by the suit's AI. The talkative programming was always happy when he put her on.

"Hey, Stealth Suit." Six said

 **"I do not want speak to you!** " The suit responds to an unusual bitter robotic tone,

"What happened?" Six asked confused. This was strange the Stealth suit is always happy, but now she sounds incredibly pissed off

" **Don't play dumb with me!** " the suit snapped " **I know you been wearing that slut Combat Suit!** "

Six sighed and rubbed his temple. Leave to the genius at Big Mountain to Program a suit that can get jealous.

"Stealth suit listen to me baby" Six pleaded " You know you are ten times better than combat suit."

" **Do you mean that?** "

Six Smiled " Of course I do."

The Suit sighed " **I can't stay mad at you Six** " it said in its usual cheery tone.

"You know that you are the only suit for me."

" **I know** " the suit giggles.

"Hugs" Six offered

" **Hugs** " the suit accepted.

Six then wrapped his arms around the suit and gave it a loving hug. But to the others in the ship, it just looks like he was hugging himself. After he finished his embrace, he saw everyone on the ship staring at him like he was insane. Six shrugged it must the be strange for someone to have a conversation with their suit. After a few minutes, we arrived at drop zone A.

The ship came to a halt, and we all stood up from our seats then Megan lower lines from the ceiling.

" How cool is this?" Kid Flash said as he tested out the stealth function his suit had.

" Hey Supey it's not too late to put on the new stealth tech," Kid Flash said as he clipped the line to his belt.

"No cape, no tights no offense," Superboy said crossing his arms.

Six laughed as clipped the line to his belt. "It works for you."

Then Megan opens a hole, and we all jumped through it. Then we began our descent to the jungles of Santa Prisca.

* * *

 **Hey everyone thank you for reading! Remember guys leave a comment to let me know how I doing. Every little bit helps me improve my writing. If you have any questions about you could always send me a P.M. Oh, if you guys like rap like I do then I recommend that you guys check out Hopsin's new album it is awesome. Anyways have a happy Saturday!**


End file.
